


The Morning After

by Megamonster



Series: Supernatural Smutlets [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Dean doesn't remember, Dean suggests to be bottom, Dean's a toppy bottom, Everyone's Sober, Everyone's happy, M/M, Masturbation, Questions, Resolving-ish, Season/Series 05, So Sam thinks, Talking, Top Sam, Uncertainty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamonster/pseuds/Megamonster
Summary: Basically Sam wants to figure out what happened last night, like why Dean and him had fucked. Dean doesn't seem to remember, but things happen and Sam's not confused anymore.(Apologies for the summary..)





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of people asked for a "What happens in the morning?" second part. I thought about it a bit and decided I need to write the second part to this, cause leaving Sam confused was not satisfying to me.

Sam woke up periodically throughout the night, unable to fight the urge to question Dean relentlessly. But he was snoring away in the other bed. Passed out from his whiskey’d brain. His mind going a million bajillion miles an hour. He was just so damn confused, he knows he shouldn’t like it for the simple fact they are brothers, but he can’t lie, it did feel good.

The feeling of Dean sliding in and out of his tight hole. Rubbing on his prostate practically on every thrust. Shit. Sam didn’t even have to look down, he could feel that he was starting to get hard from just remembering.

“Son of a bitch.” Sam mutters. He shakes his head and thinks about dead puppies, naked old lady strippers, maybe even some homeless people, not on the poles, though. Yea, maybe on the poles too. That seemed to do the trick. But the snoring Dean’s making causes him to look over. His naked outline, glistening skin in the moonlit night. “Fuck.” Sam gasps. 

Dean stirs on his bed and flips over onto his back, his dick limp leaning on the right of his hip. When it was hard, it was pretty fucking big, but flaccid, still a decent size. He imagined himself walking over to Dean’s bed, sucking that limp cock into his mouth, listening to Dean lightly moan in his sleep. Let it pop out of his mouth and land on his stomach. Licking stripes up and down the shaft, and watch the pre-cum leak out of the slit. Sam turns his head back, staring at the ceiling and running his hands down his face. His own cock throbbing under the blanket. “Dammit, this is not helping.” Sam says to the ceiling.

He makes the mistake to close his eyes, different scenarios of being fucked by his big brother flashed across his vision. Without even realizing it, his hand traveled down under the blanket. Rock hard was an understatement. He sighed and thought he should at least get rid of this so it’s not bothering him anymore. Wrapping his hand around his cock, his mouth opens to a silent moan caught in his throat. Stroking himself slowly, he can feel it throbbing in his grasp. Sam turned back to Dean, his chest rising and falling in deep intakes of air. Sam let out an involuntary moan and clamped his mouth with his free hand. He happened to notice the little twitch little Dean gave and Sam wanted to wrap his mouth around him. Whimpering as he brushed his thumb over his slit, more pre-cum beading out. Slicking the way for his hand to move. He figured he can keep quiet and removed his hand, letting the hand trail down his body. Light strokes of fingertips grazing his slightly sweaty skin. His heart was beating so hard in his chest that it followed rhythm with the throb in his dick. Sam’s fingers explored his nipples and he bucked his hips at the sensation. He kept whining and whimpering, he couldn’t control himself anymore. One last look over at Dean and he was done. Spurting under the blanket, onto his stomach and on his hand. Breathing heavily, he wipes away what he could. Still confused. He can feel himself getting tired and thought he should try and get some sleep.

 

Sam woke up with the light spilling through the sheer curtains in the room. Dean wasn’t in his bed, in fact, all of his clothes were picked up, even Sam’s. Did Dean remember last night and bail? Maybe he doesn’t remember. Sam thought to himself. He really should figure out if he did remember last night, though. The bathroom door opens and Dean comes out in just his jeans, drying his hair with a towel and steam pouring into the room.

“Morning sleepin’ beauty.” He says and walks over to his duffel on the floor.

“Morning Dean, how you feeling?” Sam sits up. He was gonna get up but remembered he was naked under the covers.

“Feelin’ great, actually. Had a really nice night hanging out with you.” He pulls on a black t-shirt and sits on his bed to put socks and boots on.

“So, were you completely zonked, or do you remember last night?” Sam decides just to come out and ask him.

“Bits and pieces, but that’s pretty much it.” He gets up to throw on a flannel shirt and his jacket. “Running to get coffee, be back.” He picks up his wallet and keys, walking out the door to his baby.

“Thank god.” Sam finally breathes out when he heard the engine’s noise drift from their door.

 

It’s been long torturous hours of trying to find the right way to ask Dean if he remembered. It almost seemed like he did, but at the same time, no. Sam would notice the long side glances his brother would make, the lingering touches that shouldn’t feel like electricity running through his body. He could feel Dean watching him from his bed as he was on his laptop, trying to distract himself. He slowly turned his head but Dean had his attention to the TV in the room. Sam kept looking at his brother and he would look over and quickly turn back, because he saw him.

“Dude.” Sam says.

“What?” Dean questions not even looking at him.

“What is up with you?”

“What do you mean?” Dean turns his attention to his baby brother.

“You keep looking at me.”

“No I don’t. Why do you think that?”

“Because none of it is brotherly. Like, you want and need me or something.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” And back to the TV.

“God dammit.” Sam mutters to himself. “Fuck it!” Sam gets up from where he was sitting and stalked over to Dean. He tenses a bit at seeing Sam walk over to him.

“What do you remember from last night, and be honest.” Sam sits on Dean’s bed and stares into his green eyes. Dean gulps but keeps his face towards Sam’s.

“I remember playing truth or dare.”

“Uh huh, and?”

“I also remember blowing you, and fucking you. Look man, I was drunk. Drunk me doesn’t give two shits about what I do, just forget it happened.” Dean turns back to the TV, some old action movie was playing on some generic cable channel.

“Forget, it, happened?” Sam says through gritted teeth. “I was the sober one, how am I to forget what my big brother did to me?” Keeping his gaze locked onto the sorrowful emeralds. “Do you also know that drunk you is persistent, very persistent? Because I said no and to just forget I said anything, but you went onto saying it was a dare and that you don’t back down from any. Technically, you took advantage of me. And I wasn’t the one under the influence!” Sam’s standing from the bed at this point. Dean’s lost all interest in the movie and was watching his brother with wide eyes.

“Sam, I’m sorry.” He stands and cautiously walks over to Sam. He backs up and Dean stops and drops his head. “Really sorry.” He says quietly. “I was supposed to watch out for and protect you, and I was the one who hurt you. I never meant for any of this to happen.”

“I know you are, I’m not saying I’m mad, I was at first, but I’m not anymore. Just confused, now.”

“What? Why are you confused?” Dean lifts his head.

“I don’t know, I kinda liked it, but -.”

“We’re brothers.” Dean finishes for him.

“Yea.”

“I was kind of feeling that way too. We’ve done some pretty questionable and fucked up shit in the past, what’s so different about this? I’m pretty sure I’m ok with all of this.”

“You’re pretty sure?”

“Yea.” Incomes the awkward silence. Shooting, yelling, and explosions from the TV fill the space. “Well, I don’t know how to feel about this situation right now.” Dean says finally.

“Should-should we experiment this since you’re sober?” Sam suggests.

“Maybe? I mean this is still kind of awkward.” Sam steps forward, closing the space between their bodies and Dean tenses and forgets anything else he wanted to say. Then it hits him. “I-if you wanted to, you could fuck me, to get back at drunk me. But it’s totally up to you.”

“Do you remember what drunk you said about my cock?” Sam quirks a brow.

“No?”

“Ahem- ‘Fuck Sammy, you’re huge.’” Sam grins at Dean’s pink dusted cheeks.

“Are you?”

“Do I really need to answer that?” Sam grabs Dean’s hand and places his palm over his half hard member. “Well, since you insisted, I could ram that tight virgin ass of yours into oblivion.” Sam says in his ear. Dean’s hand twitches on his cock as he said this. “Strip out of your clothes for me.” Breath hot over the skin. Dean quickly complied and watched as Sam sat down on the bed, legs spread wide. His dick was already out of the confines of his jeans, standing to attention for his brother. “What are you looking at?” Sam leans back on his hands. Dean licks his lips at the sight before him.

“Your monster cock.” Sam’s watching his brother’s pupils dilate even wider.

“Well, quit staring and start blowing. Show me what sober Dean has to offer.” Sam quirks. At the command Dean drops to his knees and shuffles closer in between his legs. A hand wrapping around the girth and his mouth watering at the moment pre-cum beads from the slit. Shutting his brain off and going on instinct, he lowers his head, wrapping his mouth around the tip, tongue licking at the slit and moving down the shaft. Stopping at where his hand was and bobbing back up with hollowed cheeks. “Fuck, Dean.” Sam’s mouth is lax, eyes hooded, face bright with flush, and body thrumming with pleasure. Dean hums a response as his hand moves to stroke what he couldn’t fit into his mouth. “Try-  _ fuck _ -try deeper down your throat, like last night.”

Dean pops off, continuing to stroke Sam’s cock as he catches his breath. “I don’t know if I can.”

“Please?” Sam whined. “For your baby brother.” Puppy dog eyes shining in his lust haze.

“I-I’ll try, you sexy little puppy.” Dean hesitates a moment, taking a deep breath and slowly takes Sam’s cock back into his mouth. Getting a small rhythm going before he breathes through his nose, relaxes his throat and sinks a little deeper. Enough to gag but suppressed the urge to pull off, determined to do this for his Sammy. Sam can feel his throat flutter with every chance it tries to shove him out, but Dean makes no effort to release.

“Damn.” Sam pants and moves one of his hands to the back of Dean’s head, just resting, stroking through the strands. Dean hums contentedly and moves down a little lower. Sam can hear him retch at the movement and grips the hairs, pulling him off. “Don’t push yourself.”

“I was doing what you asked.” Tears prominent on his freckled complexion.

“I know, but, maybe we could try that another time. Don’t want you yakking on my cock.” Sam pulls him up for a sloppy kiss, all tongue and teeth.

“Practice makes perfect.” Dean says when he pulls away. Grinning. Sam pushes him back a bit so he could stand and take his clothes off.

“Indeed it does.” He pulls him to his feet and wraps his arms around his waist. “How you doing, everything feel right to you?”

“Yea, actually.” Dean says softly, gazing into his brother’s hazel eyes, like he’s seeing them for the first time.

“Alright, let’s get this show on the road. Would you like to be on your knees or back when I own your ass?” Sam asks, watching the pink darken on Dean’s face.

“I wanna see you.” Dean admits.

“Then get on your back for me.” Sam growls in his ear. Dean pulls away from Sam and lays down on the bed, spread out and waiting for him. Dean knows what he probably looks like to Sam, and couldn’t help but smirk as he groans where he’s planted at the foot of the bed. Dean reaches over to the nightstand for a condom and lube, handing it to Sam. “I don’t think this is the right size for me.” Lifting the packaging to his eyes to inspect it. “Would it be ok, if-” He bites his lip and looks at Dean to see if he catches on without him saying anything else. When he only got silence he huffed a breath and continued. “If I went in bare?”

“I-uh yea, go for it.” With that, Sam tossed the condom somewhere in the room and opened the lube, coating some fingers and setting the bottle on the bed. Kneeling his way between Dean’s legs, he gestured for him to bring them up to his chest. When his hole was exposed, Sam circled one of his fingers around his rim. Spreading the lube and loving the sounds coming from his brother. He pushes the pad of his finger against the pucker and listens to the punches of gasped air coming in and out of Dean. Slowly inserting the tip, Dean tenses at the intrusion but forces himself to relax. The digit is fully sheathed and Dean lets out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding.

“How’s that feel?” Sam asks, genuinely concerned.

“Weird.” Dean pants when Sam twists the finger and curls it up. Dean’s back arches and he moans. “ _ Shit _ !” The youngest smirking as he did it again. “Fuck Sam! Don’t stop, feels good!” Dean pleas.

“Did you know it’s possible to cum from just this kind of stimulation?” Sam asks, not sure if Dean’s listening as he’s enjoying the pure ecstasy of his prostate being massaged.

“Nnoo-ooOH! Fuck fuck Sammy, gonna-” Sam stops and pulls out the finger.

“Point, proven.” Sam smirks to Dean as he shoots him death glares at his almost release.

“Shut up and fuck me already.”

“Well aren’t you a bossy bottom.” Sam quips.

“I ain’t no bottom.” Sam sticks two fingers back into Dean’s tight virgin channel. “Fuck! More!” He begs as Sam scissors the fingers while pumping them in and out.

“Yea, you ain’t a bottom my ass.”

“I would have your ass, but you got mine! Please, another!” Dean whines.

“I dunno. Think you could handle this beast just from a two finger prep?” Sam strokes himself, pre-cum slipping out and dropping to the sheets from thinking of how  _ tight _ he would feel around him.

“Fuck no, probably tear me in half just after getting the head in.” Dean’s eyes go wide at what Sam probably was suggesting.

“And wouldn’t that be a sight. You impaled on the monstrosity that is my cock. Mmm.” Sam bites his lip again and slowly edges a third finger in with the other two. Working him open to get his pinky in. Sam stayed clear of his prostate on purpose, to tease him and for the sheer fact he might cum from him just prepping. “You ready, Dean?”

“Yes, fuck yes!” Dean groans as Sam removes his fingers and liberally lubes his cock. Lining up, he pushes against the pucker with the tip, not quite pushing in. He leans down to catch Dean’s lips in a tender kiss, tracing one of his hands up his side and rolling one of his nipples to distract from the first push of the head getting past the tight ring. “Oh god you’re huge!” Sam pauses.

“That’s only the head, baby. Just you wait.” Sam moves slower than before, pausing every so often to let Dean adjust until he was fully flushed with him.

“H-hoolllyy-y..” Dean pants at the very full feeling in his ass. Sam grinds forward a little. “Mother fuck!” Dean grunts.

“Y’ok?” Sam breaths over Dean’s open mouth. Watching his face for any discomfort, putting Dean’s needs before his own.

“Yea.” Dean opens his eyes to see the concern and lust in the hazel staring back. He cups Sam’s face in his hands and pulls him down the rest of the way to kiss those bitten lips. “You can move.” He says when he pulls away. Sam nods, Dean wraps his arms and legs around the body above him. Sam pulls out a little and shoves back in. The inward gasp Dean made, only pushed Sam to move again. “Oh fuck!”

“Damn, four fingers and you’re still tight.” Sam grunts. Creating a rhythm, he leans back a bit and places his large hands under Dean’s knees, pushing him further into the mattress and changing the angle. Relentlessly pounding into Dean, making him moan and groan loud, each sound reverberating off the most likely paper thin walls. It’s pretty dead at this place, so I don’t think they’ll get any complaints. “Fuck, Dean you feel so fucking good!”

“Faster!” Dean whines and turns to a near scream as the pace was picked up, Sam’s tip brushing his prostate occasionally. “Sam I’m so close!”

“I wanna make this last a little bit longer, can you hold out?” Sam groans as Dean’s hole flutters and clenches around his cock.

“I-I dunn-oooOO!  _ SAM! _ ” Dean clenches down hard as he spasms on the bed. Cum shooting from his red untouched cock. Sam still moving inside him, trying to hold out a bit longer, but can’t really concentrate with how tight Dean is. Dean too spent to do anything but whine and whimper, limbs limp on the bed, pliable like playdoh. “Sammy, I need it!” Dean begs. Sam turns animalistic and pounds harder, aggressively growling at the feeling surrounding his ready to explode cock.

“Dean!!” Sam shouts, bends over as he drove in as far as he could, stilling his hips and spilling in his brother. They stay like that for probably minutes, just listening to the sounds of their breathing and the TV still going in the background. Sam pulls out of Dean and watches as his cum dribbles out of the not-so-virgin-anymore’s hole. He scoots back and leans down in between the legs and licks up the cum and lube seeping out. Dean twitches at the sensitivity of his hole and moans as Sam’s tongue enters and licks around his insides.

“Sam, stopstopstop! Please.” He whined. Sam pulls away and crawls over his brother, catching his lips and sharing his cum.

“I’m gonna go get a washcloth and clean you up.” Sam goes to move but Dean grabs his wrists and pulls him down on top of him.

“Later.” Placing one of his hands through Sam’s hair, and the other between his shoulder blades. This, here and now, is what he should probably fight to keep. Fight to keep living for his brother. With Lucifer out and about, angels being huge dicks, he was sure everything would have ended sometime ago. But here with Sam, all of that goes away and everything feels good again. “And I’m definitely not cuddling.” Dean mumbles sleepily.

“Whatever, Dean.” Sam hums and shifts to lay on Dean’s side instead.

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.” Sam sighs. “Are we, you know?”

“I think, yea. But you are most definitely going to be the bottom, though.” Dean chuckles and kisses Sam’s forehead.

“Fair enough.” Sam smiles.


End file.
